


Syncopated Hearts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The band has their first official gig but things don't always go as planned.-Prompt:372 Bingo Round 1, Au Band, Falling In Love, 2x05/06: Beauty And The Beast, Mistaken Identity, Sharing A Bed, Boat Ride, Perfume/Cologne, Part 8 Secret Admirer, Reading Aloud, Picnic, 5x01/02: Arthur’s Bane, Forced To Rely On Enemy/Rival, Romantic Holiday





	1. Header/Cover

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Syncopated Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Cenred/Morgana   
**Character/s:** Merlin, Elyan, Leon, Annis, Abner Black (OC), Lance  
**Summary:** The band has their first official gig but things don't always go as planned.  
**Warnings:** Threatening behavior, stalkerish behavior  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Au Band, Falling In Love, 2x05/06: Beauty And The Beast, Mistaken Identity, Sharing A Bed, Boat Ride, Perfume/Cologne, Part 8 Secret Admirer, Reading Aloud, Picnic, 5x01/02: Arthur’s Bane, Forced To Rely On Enemy/Rival, Romantic Holiday   
**Author's Notes:**

Part 1 Au Band (R4#1)

Part 2 Falling In Love (R1#3)

Part 3 2x05/06: Beauty And The Beast (R3#3)

Part 4 Mistaken Identity (R4#4)

Part 5 Sharing A Bed (R2#2)

Part 6 Boat Ride (R4#2)

Part 7 Perfume/Cologne (R2#4)

Part 8 Secret Admirer (R3#4)

Part 9 Reading Aloud (R3#2)

Part 10 Picnic (R2#3)

Part 11 5x01/02: Arthur’s Bane (R4#3)

Part 12 Forced To Rely On Enemy/Rival (R1#4)

Part 13 Romantic Holiday R1#2


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The band gets a gig.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, AU Band

**Part 1**

It starts as it always starts with a boy and a girl….

The boy, a man with a plan and a bass, was Arthur Pendragon. Blond blue eyed and born with a silver spoon in his mouth, that is until his father cut him off the day he left home to join the band on the road.

The girl, a songbird and a beauty, was Gwen Leodegrance. Petite and as beautiful as her voice. She was born on the poor side of town and her voice was her ticket out.

The problem was they didn't see what was coming until it was too late. And what exactly was coming? Well you're just going to have to sit down and listen to their story.

Merlin Emrys ran his hand over the ivory keys of the piano and frowned. It could use a tuning. He wouldn't complain because they were lucky to get the gig. A jazz ensemble with no references couldn't be choosy.

Merlin stood up and walked to the center of the stage and looked out at the empty tables. He still wore the frown on his face.

Behind him, Leon knocked over the cymbals. "Damn it!" Leon swore. "Merlin, this stage is going to be a tight fit."

"I know but we need the work." Merlin turned around and picked up the cymbals off the floor. "Good thing we aren't a large group."

They weren't a large group. Besides Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen, there was just Leon on drums and Elyan, Gwen's little brother, on saxophone. They would fit on the small stage but Leon was right. It would be a tight fit.

Annis Carleon, the proprietress of the Fox Club, glided down the stairs from the street level and eyed the band. She dumped her fox stole on a nearby table and walked to the edge of the stage. There was a glint in her eye as she leered at Leon's behind as he bent over his drum set.

"I hope you're finding everything you need." Annis didn't wait for a response. She sat down at a front table. "When is rehearsal? You are going to rehearse, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. We are just waiting for the drummer to get set up." Merlin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Any requests?"

Annis shook her head and eyed Leon's behind again. "Something smooth."

Merlin nodded. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to see where our other bandmates are." Merlin headed off the stage for the dressing room.

Arthur and Elyan were leaning against the wall on either side of a clossed door when Merlin found them.

"What are you two doing back here? Madame wants us to rehearse something before the show. I think she wants to see if we can really play or not." Merlin told them.

Elyan pointed to the closed door. "There's only one dressing room and there's no lock on the door. I can't exactly leave my sister unprotected."

Merlin nodded the turned to Arthur. "So why are you still back here?"

Arthur shrugged. "Thought he might need some help."

Merlin sighed. "Go get set up, Arthur. Oh and don't bend over in from of our new boss."

"Why?" Arthur chuckled.

"I think she's looking for a new plaything. She's been looking at Leon's behind like he's dinner and she's starving." Merlin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh." Elyan shuddered. "She's old enough to be his mum."

"Grandmum more like it." Arthur grinned.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm as he passed. "Just go and try to behave. If we get a good reference here then we can get a better job soon."

"I got it." Arthur pulled away and headed for the stage.

Gwen opened the door and peeked out of the dressing room. "I'll be out in a minute Merlin. I just need to do my hair."

"Fine. Elyan will stay until you're done." Merlin nodded at Elyan and went back to the stage.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur wears his heart on his sleeve.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Falling in Love

**Part 2**

Arthur stepped onto the stage and opened his instrument case and set up for rehearsal.

Merlin followed him onto the stage. He glanced over to the bar and frowned as he saw Annis chatting up Leon.

"That's not creepy at all." Arthur mumbled as he moved a music stand into place.

"I'll talk to him later." Merlin pulled the microphone stand to the front of the stage. "At least he doesn't moon over his friend's sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur didn't make eye contact with Merlin.

Merlin took a step closer to Arthur and whispered. "I'm talking about you and Gwen."

"There is no 'me and Gwen'." Arthur whispered back.

"Whatever you say, Arthur." Merlin looked over as Elyan and Gwen came on stage. "Ready to sing, Gwen?"

Arthur looked up and gave her a longing look.

Merlin shot him a glare.

"Yes." Gwen walked up to the microphone. She looked over at Arthur and blushed slightly.

Elyan rolled his eyes then took his saxophone out of the case. He gave Merlin a look to let him know he was ready.

Merlin stepped to the edge of the stage. "Leon. We're waiting on you."

Leon left the bar and jumped up on stage. He sat behind the drum set and waited for Merlin to start them off.

They played two songs before Annis told them to stop. She smiled and raised her martini in salute. "You're better than I expected. You'll do for the week. I might extend your stay if you make me money."

"Thank you ma'am." Merlin grinned. "We'll take a break then get to it as soon as you open, shall we?"

"Yes." Annis walked back to the bar for another drink.

Merlin waved everyone backstage. They all went into the dressing room. Merlin leaned against the door to make sure no one came in.

"We have to be smart here. Leon, no sleeping with the boss. Got it? Arthur, you and I will keep our minds on the music. Elyan will have guard duty when Gwen is here changing. Gwen, just sing your heart out like you always do." Merlin looked at them one by one. "Oh and no booze while we're playing."

"Anything else, Merlin?" Arthur looked annoyed.

"No. Be on stage in…." Merlin looked at his pocket watch. "Thirty minutes." Merlin opened the door and walked out.

Everyone followed him out to the bar. Arthur stepped close to Gwen and smiled shyly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to breakfast with me at the all night diner after were finished tonight."

"I don't know." Gwen played with the fringe on her dress. "I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know."

Elyan nudged Merlin as they stood at the other end of the bar. "I know that look. He's falling in love with my sister."

"Your sister is beautiful and sweet. I don't think he can help himself." Merlin looked around the club. "He'd be lucky to get a girl as good as your sister."

"Just as long as hes a gentleman about it, I won't have a problem." Elyan looked over at Arthur and Gwen again. "I'm afraid that it might not be one sided."

Merlin chuckled. "Oh, I don't believe it is. A blind man can see that its mutual. I wonder how long it will take for them to figure that out."

"I hope it takes a very long time." Elyan frowned. "His Lordship will have puppies when he finds out his heir is in love a jazz singer."

Merlin laughed. "Won't he just? It'll serve him right for cutting Arthur off like he did. Arthur's sister is sending him a little of her pocket money on the sly."

"Isn't she sweet on you, Merlin?" Elyan winked.

"She might of been." Merlin shrugged. "I might have been sweet on her too but it was never going to work out."

"That's a shame." Elyan shook his head.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana visits the club with an unexpected guest.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, 2x05/06: Beauty and the Beast (not seeing someone's true self)

**Part 3**

The band played their first set without a hitch but when they came out for their second set Arthur saw something that upset him. His sister was sitting with one of the most infamous gangsters in the country, Damien Cenred.

Merlin saw them too but he had no right to be upset. He had broken it off with the lovely Lady Morgana Pendragon months ago. He cleared his throat to catch Arthur's eye. He needed his bass player to focus until the end of the set.

Arthur looked at him and frowned. When Merlin shook his head, he nodded. Arthur knew there was nothing he could do until the end of the set.

Merlin let out a breath and signaled to start the first song.

At the end of the set, Arthur lost no time in getting to his sister. He approached the table and stood there with a scowl on his face until Morgana acknowledged him.

"Excuse me dear. It seems my brother wishes to talk to me in private." Morgana smiled sweetly and stood up. She picked up her purse from the table and faced arthur with a questioning look.

"Of course." Cenred nodded as he stood then held out his hand to Arthur. "The name is Cenred."

Arthur looked at the hand offered then grabbed Morgana by the arm. He hustled her up the stairs to the street.

"Arthur, what's wrong with you?" Morgana pulled out of his grasp. "Why are you being so rude?"

"Do you know who that is?" Arthur asked her as he pointed at the door.

"He's a business associate of Father's. I was told to show him a good time." Morgana shrugged. "I think he's very nice and handsome."

"So Father is pimping you out to gangsters now, is he?" Arthur shook his head and sighed. He grabbed Morgana by the shoulders. "That man is a killer and he has his fingers in all sorts of illegal goings on. I'm pretty sure his idea of a good time involves more than a night in a jazz club. Watch yourself, Morgana."

"I will. I have my knife in my purse. If he tries anything I'll just cut something off." Morgana smirked. "The real reason I came here was to give you this." Morgama took a roll of cash out of her purse. "That's going to have to hold you for a while. I'm going to France for two weeks maybe more. Father's idea."

"Got it." Arthur took the cash. "I still have some left from your last gift. Not much to spend it on."

"So you and Gwen…..?" Morgana smiled.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing to tell."

"Shame. I was hoping to buy her a little something for her wedding night while i'm in France." Morgana teased.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Elyan never leaves her alone for more than a minute. It's hard to get time to talk."

"Or anything else." Morgana laughed. "Let's go back in. It's chilly out here. You didn't give me a chance to grab my wrap. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Yeah." Arthur walked with her down the stairs and opened the door. He went to the bar while Morgana went back to the table.

"You still look upset. What did she say?" Merlin asked Arthur as he sat down.

"Father is using her but she doesn't know why." Arthur sighed. "It's not right, Merlin. Not right at all."

"Sorry Arthur but your father is a piece of work." Merlin frowned. "I don't think he believes he's doing any harm even when he is."

Arthur nodded. "I know. Believe me. I know."


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** An old flame of Gwen and Elyans mother introduces himself.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Mistaken Identity

**Part 4**

Gwen and Elyan watched the interaction between Arthur and Morgana.

Gwen nudged her brother. "I wonder what all that was about."

Elyan sipped a cup of coffee and shrugged. "He's looking after his sister just like I look after you. He must think she's got herself into something."

"Must be." Gwen took a sip of her club soda. "We should be doing our last set soon."

"Yeah. Merlin will let us know." Elyan looked around the room. "Mum must have sung in places like this before she met Dad."

Gwen nodded. "I wonder if she ever sang here."

"Marie?" An elderly man walked up to the bar. "Is that you, Marie?"

"My name isn't Marie." Gwen told him. "It's Gwen."

The man looked disappointed. "Sorry, I thought you were Marie Bennet but I guess she'd be a lot older now."

"Marie Bennet, the singer?" Elyan asked.

"Yes." The man smiled. "She was quite the songbird back when I used to come here in my younger days. I'm surprised that you've heard of her. You're not really old enough."

"Marie Bennet was our mother." Gwen told him. "We were just wondering if she sang here."

"Here and a lot of other places. I had heard she got married and settled down. I'm Abner Black. I was a huge fan of hers. I even courted her for a while. So who did she marry?"

"Tom Leodegrance." Elyan grinned. "Do you know him too?"

Abner chuckled. "Yeah. He punched me in the face when I broke things off with your mum. He was a big guy. Arms like tree trunks."

"Still is." Elyan laughed.

"How's your mum these days?" Abner asked.

"She passed away in the influenza epidemic." Gwen told him. "We just started with the band."

"You'll go far." Abner smiled. "That is if you don't settle down and have babies."

"She better not." Elyan laughed and held out his hand for a shake. "It's been nice to talk to you. I'll tell Dad you said hello. We just got the signal for our last set tonight."

Abner took his hand and grinned. "Tell your dad my ears are still ringing."

"Goodbye." Gwen smiled as she stood up.

Elyan leaned over and whispered as they walked back to the dressing room. "That was odd."

Gwen shook her head. "Not really I do look like her."

"Yeah." Elyan nodded.

Gwen touched up her make up and she and Elyan got on stage.

Elyan nudged Arthur and whispered. "Problem?"

Arthur frowned. "My father sent Morgana on a date with a gangster. Nothing out of the ordinary there."

Elyan looked over at the table where Morgana was sitting with a dark haired man. "Who is he?"

"Cenred." Arthur glared at his sister.

"Wait. The Cenred. The man responsible for those ten people getting murdered on the docks? That Cenred?"

"The one and only." Arthur nodded towards Merlin. "The boss is ready to play."

Elyan picked up his saxophone and gave Merlin a nod.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin have a talk back at the boarding house.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Sharing a bed

**Part 5**

Sometime during the last set, Morgana and the gangster disappeared. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last time Arthur would have to watch Cenred try to charm his sister.

The last call bell was ringing when Merlin and the band slipped out of the backstage door. They walked the three blocks to their boarding house in silence. 

Merlin took the key from under the flower pot by the door and unlocked it. They went upstairs making as little noise as possible.

The boarding house was small and nearly full when they had arrived. They were only able to get three rooms. Leon and Elyan were sharing the room across from Gwen's and Arthur and Merlin shared the room at the end of the hall.

Arthur and Merlin's room had one bed, a faded upholstered chair, and a wash stand. It was not exactly what either were used to but expenses needed to be kept low on their first time out as a band.

Merlin shut the door. He had something on his mind and he needed to know what was the truth. He hung his coat on the hook by the door.

"Arthur." Merlin bit his lip. "Who was that man with your sister? Is he her intended?"

Arthur threw his coat on a chair. "No. Father is using her to gain his favor. His name is Cenred and hes a gangster. Merlin I'm worried for her."

Merlin nodded. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. "So they're not …"

"No." Arhur started pulling off his dress shirt and he sat down and took off his shoes. "Father is going to get her killed. She said she's going to France but she didn't say if she was going alone."

"Do you think she is?" Merlin took off his shirt and pants. He slipped between the covers and faced the wall.

"I don't know. I hope so." Arthur opened the drawer of the chest. He took out a small locked box and set it on top. He took the key from around his neck and unlocked the box. Arthur took the cash from his pocket and put the money in the box and relocked and replaced it in the drawer.

"Morgana brought me more cash. She's going to get caught soon if she doesn't stop." Arthur took off his pants and got in bed. He had his back to Merlin. "Father will punish her."

"Your sister will charm her way out of it. She always does." Merlin sighed. "Goodnight Arthur."

"I hope you're right. If anything happens to Morgana I will never forgive my father." Arthur pounded his pillow. "I might even kill him for it." Arthur shut his eyes. "Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin stared at the wall. Arthur wouldn't be the only one seeking revenge if any harm comes to Morgana. Even though they weren't a couple anymore, Merlin still had strong feelings for his friend's sister.

Arthur didn't go to sleep right away. he ran through the night in his head. Trying to remember when Morgana left but all he could think about was Gwen singing love songs and smiling.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Cenred blackmails Morgan to get what he wants.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Boat Ride

**PART 6**

Morgana waited on the docks for the boat to take her across the channel to France. There had been some sort of unexpected delay.

She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Cenred swaggered towards her with a grin on his face.

"I believe we shall be travelling together, my lady." Cenred took a pocket watch from his pocket and checked it. "They are running late. No matter. It will give us time to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Morgana asked. "Not me, surely. I'm not that interesting."

"Oh but you are. I wonder if your father is aware of you giving your brother money after hes been cut off." Cenred ran a finger along her cheek. "Maybe I should tell him."

Morgana pushed his hand away. "What do you want, Cenred?"

Cenred smiled. "I want to court you. Maybe we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Let's call it marriage."

Morgana glared at him. "You don't really want to marry me. You just want to get access to proper society. "

Cenred shrugged. "Maybe I do. What of it?" He looked over to their boat. "Looks like we're boarding." He presented Morgana his arm. "Shall we?"

Morgana sighed and took it. She frowned as they walked up the gangplank.

"Smile Morgana. We are going to have a wonderful time." Cenred chuckled. "Maybe we shouldnt delay things. We could marry in France." 

"No." Morgana pulled away from him once they were on board. "I won't marry you. I wont be used by you. I get enough of that from my father."

"Your father is my business associate." Cenred leaned in and whispered. "I think you know what that means. His hands are as bloody as mine. He just hides it better."

Morgana started to walk away. "Goodbye Cenred."

Cenred grabbed her by the arm. "No. You will stay with me. We should go inside and have tea while we wait to arrive. I've engaged a private room for us."

"Let me go." Morgana tried to pull away. "Why are you doing this?"

"I always get what I want and I want you." Cenred pulled her into his arms and he kissed her roughly. "If you don't want your father's bodies to become unburied, you will do what I want."

"You assume that I don't want my father in prison." Morgana pushed him away. "Tell anyone you want about what my father has done. I won't lose sleep over it."

"You're a cold bitch, Morgana." Cenred eyed her up and down. "But a very lovely one just the same. If your father isn't your weakness….. it's your brother, isn't it?"

Morgana gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm right." Cenred chuckled. "Well. Well. I guess I just have to kill him if you don't see sense. Have you seen sense, Morgana?"

Morgana closed her eyes and took a breath. "Yes."

Cenred grinned. "Let's have some tea, shall we?" Cenred wrapped her arm around his and escorted her inside to the private room he had set up.

Morgana decided to do what he wanted until she found a way to get away from him and warn Arthur. She knew he would kill Arthur just like he said he would if he got a hint she was going to move against him.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen's handkerchief goes missing.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Perfume/Cologne

**Part 7**

After the band left the club the night before, a man walked into the dressing room and looked around. He picked up a lace edged handkerchief from the dressing table and held it to his nose. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

When Gwen arrived to get ready for the night she started searching everywhere around the dressing table.

Elyan knocked on the door. "Gwen, are you alright in there? I hear you moving around."

Gwen opened the door. "I can't find my handkerchief. I left it on the dressing table. It was the one with the lace that Mum made for me."

"Maybe it's back at the boarding house." Elyan suggested. "I can help you look for it tonight when we get back."

Gwen frowned. "I was sure I left it here. No matter. I need to get ready." Gwen shut the door to change.

Merlin came backstage and saw Elyan frowning. "What's wrong?"

Elyan shrugged. "Gwen lost her handkerchief. She thought she left it here but its probably back at the boarding house. It's just that our mum made the lace on it so it's special to her."

"I understand." Merlin smiled. "I have a scarf my mother knitted for me when I was still at home. Its old and ratty now but I still wear it when its cold out."

"Mum made me a jumper. Its too small now but I still keep it." Elyan admitted.

Behind the bar, Lance set up for the opening. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and inhaled the perfume on it before putting it back in his pocket. It smelled of her.

Lance knew he would put it back tomorrow before she came in but for tonight he would keep it in his pocket. His secret reminder of the beautiful songbird that had captivated his very soul.

Merlin came to the bar and sat next to Arthur. "Have you nicked Gwen's hanky?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I dont nick things, Merlin. If she left it in the dressing room, anyone could have taken it. There's no lock on the door, remember?"

"You're probably right." Merlin sighed. "Her mum gave it to her and she's upset about it."

Lance heard the conversation as he checked the bottles behind the bar. He realized he would have to give it up sooner than he anticipated. He didn't want her to be upset. He would slip it back into the dressing room while the band was on stage.

After the first set Gwen went to touch up her makeup. She found her handkerchief sitting on the dressing table where she had left it the night before.

Gwen looked around. Nothing was out of place but she still felt uneasy. Someone had been there and she didn't feel safe there alone.

Gwen came out of the dressing room and held up the handkerchief for Elyan to see. "The thief brought it back."

Elyan frowned. "It wasn't Arthur. He was on stage with us and he'd been sitting with Merlin through the last break."

"Arthur wouldn't do something like that." Gwen shivered. "Promise me you wont leave me alone back here. Ever!"

"I promise. Come on Gwen. Merlin is waiting on us." Elyan took a look around as Gwen walked by him.


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen gets flowers from someone she doesnt know.   
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Secret Admirer

**Part 8 **

The next day Lance slipped into the dressing room before he set up for the night. He put a vase of fresh flowers on the dressing table then propped a note up against it. He smiled and left to get started for the night.

When Gwen came into the dressing room to change, she found fresh flowers and a note addressed to her. She smiled as she opened the note but her face turned to confusion as svhe read it. It wasnt from Arthur as she expected.

_"Dear Gwen, _

_I'm sorry to have upset you by taking your handkerchief. If i had known it was dear to you I wouldn't have done so. Please accept my apology._

_Allow me to make amends. I would like to take you on a picnic on the green tomorrow at noon. I will take care of everything. Meet me at the large oak tree on the west side of the green. _

_With all my affection,_

_Lance"_

She looked at the flowers then read the note again. She sighed. The mystery of the missing handkerchief had been solved but now she had a new problem.

How was she going to go on a picnic with a man she didn't even know? Elyan wasn't going to let her go on her own. Elyan was the least of her worries. Arthur was the one she cared about and she didn't want to hurt him by going out with someone else.

Elyan knocked on the door. "Gwen? It's quiet in there. Are you all right?"

Gwen opened the door and handed the note to Elyan. "I have a secret admirer who wants to picnic with me. I don't even know who he is."

Elyan read the note and frowned. "Lance? That's the bartender. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't go on my own in any case." Gwen took the note back from him.

Elyan grinned. "I have an idea but he's not gonna like it. Do you trust me?"

"Always. I know that look you're up to something." Gwen pointed her finger at him. "Promise me that no one will get hurt."

"I promise." Elyan kissed her on the cheek. "Get ready. Merlin will be wanting to start soon."

Gwen nodded. She closed the door and started to change. When she sat down to do her makeup she put the flowers on the floor so she could see the mirror.

She looked back at the flowers on the floor and frowned. They were obviously expensive. She wondered how a bartender could afford it. She shook off the thought and finished getting ready.

When the band came out on stage, Gwen looked over at the bartender. He was handsome but he wasn't the one she wanted. She looked over at Arthur and smiled.

At the bar, Lance was watching as Gwen gave the bass player a look that could only mean one thing. Gwen was already in love and it wasn't with him.

Lance wiped the bar and turned away as the first song started.


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen gets a letter from Morgana that was meant for Arthur  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Reading Aloud

**Part 9**

After the club closed and they had all gone back to the boarding house, Gwen found a letter on her bed. The postmark was France but the handwriting was familiar. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She frowned again when she realized the letter was for Arthur and not her.

Gwen went down the hall and knocked on Arthur's door.

Merlin opened the door just a crack. "What is it, Gwen?"

"This letter was sent to me by Morgana but its for Arthur. I don't know why she did it this way. She sent it from France." Gwen held up the letter so Merlin could see.

Arthur moved Merlin out of the way and took the letter. "She's there on holiday. Thanks Gwen."

"I thought it might be important." Gwen smiled and shrugged. "Goodnight Arthur. Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight Gwen." Arthur smiled and disappeared into their room.

Gwen started to walk back to her room.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder. "Goodnight Gwen." He closed the door and turned to Arthur. "What does it say?"

"Let me read it and I'll tell you." Athur took a breath and read to himself.

"Well?" Merlin sat on the bed.

"It doesn't say much." Arthur sat on the bed next to Merlin and read the letter aloud.

_"Arthur, _

_Things haven't gone to plan here in France. Cenred showed up as I was getting on the boat. He wants me to marry him while we are here in Francebut I'm stalling. _

_I heard him talking to one of his men. You are being followed. I have tried to get word to Father but he stopped me from sending a wire. You are both in danger. Please be careful!_

_Morgana"_

"The guy in the pinstripe suit at the end of the bar." Merlin shook his head. "No one nurses one drink all night."

"She doesn't say what he plans to do to me or Father." Arthur turned the letter over and checked the back. "No. Nothing."

"Cenred wants to marry her?" Merlin made a face. "Not that your sister isn't beautiful but she is a handful."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "You weren't complaining when you two were sneaking around last summer."

"I'm just saying it's odd. Didn't she just meet him?" Merlin got up and started to undress.

"Yeah." Arthur frowned. "I should send word to Father. I mean, if we are both in danger, it would be the right thing to do."

"Send him a wire in the morning." Merlin got into bed.

Arthur got up and stuffed the letter in his coat pocket. He got undressed and got into bed. He turned the lamp off and put his head on the pillow.

It didn't make sense to Arthur. Morgana wouldn't let herself be manipulated unless she thought Cenred was a real threat. And marriage? Why would Cenred want to marry her right after they just met.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to wait to talk to Morgana to get his questions answered.

Merlin stared at the wall. If he was honest with himself, he would admit to still having feelings for Morgana. His feelings would help her now. Merlin was genuinely worried about Morgana. It surprised him that he still felt that way.


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen and Lance go on a picnic  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Picnic

**Part 10 **

Elyan rounded up Merlin Leon and Arthur after breakfast to reveal his plan.

"You want us to do what?" Leon shook his head. "This is going to be a mess."

Elyan frowned. "She doesn't want to go on her own and it's the perfect solution. We can keep her in sight and have a lovely lunch in the sunshine."

"I have things to do." Arthur picked up his coat. "I'll see you all at the club."

"Come on Arthur. You can give the guy that murderous stare you give all the blokes who show her attention." Elyan chuckled. "It will be fun."

Arthur shook his head. "I have to go." He walked out the door.

"He has a lot on his mind. Morgana got herself in a mess. Hes going to wire his Father on her behalf." Merlin explained. "I can't wait for this picnic. I think it will be hilariously as long as Gwen is in on it."

"She knows whats up." Elyan lied. "So we three are Gwen's overprotective chaperones for the day then?"

Leon and Merlin nodded.

At noon, Lance stood at the oak tree and pulled out his pocket watch. He sighed.

"Am I late?" Gwen asked as she walked up behind him.

Lance turned around. "No you're right…. Uh... what's this?" He nodded over to Leon, Elyan and Merlin standing a few feet away.

"You didn't expect me to come unchaperoned, did you?" Gwen asked. She looked at the blanket and the food all laid out. "Everything looks lovely."

"No. I guess not." Lance frowned again as Elyan waved to him.

Leon spread a blanket then Merlin started to take sandwiches and tea out of a sack.

Gwen sat down carefully. "They are just here to protect my honor. Don't pay any attention to them."

"Of course." Lance sat down and offered her a plate of cucumber sandwiches. "I will be on my best behavior."

"That's good because the last man to step out of line with me was never heard from again." Gwen selected a sandwich. She smiled at the uncomfortable look on his face. "There were whispers of New Zealand or was it Canada." She shrugged. "One of those far off places at any rate."

"I assume a walk after lunch will be totally out of the question." Lance poured lemonade in a glass and handed to Gwen.

"Now you're catching on." Gwen grinned. "Look. I'm here because you went to so much trouble to make up for upsetting me but I'm not really available to be courted right now."

"The bass player who is mysteriously absent." Lance nodded.

"He had family business to attend to." Gwen sipped her lemonade. "His sister is in a bit of a jam. She's a good friend of mine. If he was here, he would be staring daggers at you."

"Thank you for coming in any case." Lance looked over at the three men and waved.

All three of them waved back at him. Elyan raised his cup in a mock toast.

It was officially the worst date Lance had ever been on.


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur gets jealous and becomes his own worst enemy.  
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, 5x01/02: Arthur’s Bane

**Part 11 **

Arthur sat in the dressing room staring at the vase of flowers on the dressing table. He looked up when the door opened.

"Hello." Gwen smiled as she walked into the room. She noticed that Arthur had put the vase back on the dressing table. "Did you get things sorted?"

Arthur shrugged. "I tried but I have no idea if Father will pay attention since it came from me." He stood. "I should get out of your way."

"I have a few minutes." Gwen tilted her head and gave him a soft look. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. I suppose you will be walking out with the bartender from now on." Arthur looked at the floor. "I hope he makes you happy."

"He doesn't. It was just a one time thing." Gwen reached out and touched Arthur's arm. "He isnt what I'm looking for."

"I hope you find it." Arthur moved past her and went through the door. He rounded the corner and ran into Elyan.

"Slow down mate." Elyan grabbed Arthur by the shoulder. "You know who it is she wants. You need to speak up or you're going to blow it."

Arthur took a breath. "Elyan, I am a penniless bass player in a jazz group. What can I offer her?"

"Your heart is all she wants." Elyan looked at the dressing room door. "So stop wearing yours on your sleeve and tell her how you feel. Merlin says you are in some kind of trouble. Tell her before something happens to keep you from telling her at all."

"Merlin should have never said anything." Arthur started to mpve past him but Elyan hung onto his shoulder.

Elyan squeezed Arthur's shoulder. "He's worried for you and Morgana. I think he still has feelings for her. I'm worried for Gwen. She will be devastated if something happens to you."

"Maybe it's best if I don't say anything right now. It'll only make matters worse. I have to go set up." Arthur looked at Elyans hand on his shoulder.

Elyan let go and nodded. "We aren't finished with this discussion, Arthur."

Arthur just kept walking.

Elyan knocked on the dressing room door. "I suppose you heard all of that."

Gwen opened the door. "Yes. I'm not giving up on him, Elyan. He'll see sense."

"Before Cenred kills him? Or you?" Elyan sighed. "Sometimes, he just doesn't know what's best for himself."

"Not yet but I have faith in him." Gwen smiled and shut the door.

"He's gonna need all your faith if what Merlin says is even remotely true. We all might." Elyan leaned against the wall and waited on Gwen to get ready for the first set.

At the bar, Merlin was sitting with two cups of coffee in front of him. He pushed one over to Arthur when he sat down. "I had Lance put a little something in it for you."

"Hemlock?" Arthur sniffed the cup and smelled whiskey. "What about the 'no booze while we're playing' rule?"

"Just this once. You look like you could use it." Merlin tapped his fingers nervously. "Did you get a response?"

"No. He probably didn't even read it." Arthur took a small sip. "He might think I want to be forgiven."

"Arthur, how much do you really know about your father's business dealings?"

"Basically nothing." Arthur took another sip. "If he's involved with Cenred, it can't be above board. He wouldn't want to involve me or Morgana."

"But he did involve Morgana. That's what worries me." Merlin took a drink of his coffee.

"Me too." Arthur looked into his cup. "Me too."


	13. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Cenred confronts Arthur  
\-   
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Forced to rely on Enemy/Rival

**Part 12**

The night started like any other night. They had been at the club for a week. The band mingled at the bar before it was time to go on. Merlin and Arthur were the first to go back stage followed by Leon.

"There's a good crowd tonight. Madame will be pleased." Merlin grinned. "As long as we can keep the place full, we have a job."

"I'm glad for that." Leon stretched his fingers. "I need the money."

"Who doesn't?" Arthur sighed.

Suddenly, Morgana rushed backstage. "Arthur, you have to hide. Cenred is coming to kill you. "

Arthur grabbed Morgana by the shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Did you get my letter? He wants to take over Father's assets. He can only do that if he marries me and kills you and then Father."

"I got it but you weren't exactly clear on the details." Arthur frowned. "All I got out of it was that you were refusing to marry him."

"He's not going to do it the open, surely." Leon went to peek through the door to see if Cenred was in the club. "He's just arrived. Maybe you should go, Arthur."

"I'm not running from him." Arthur looked at Morgana. "Do you know when he plans to kill Father?"

"No." Morgana shook her head. "He has to kill you first. I overheard him talking to one of his goons about the plan. Something about inheritance."

"Leon, slip out the back and go for the police." Arthur looked at Merlin. "This is going to ruin our chances of getting another week out of Madame."

Merlin frowned. "I know but it can't be helped. Let's hope she's understanding."

Leon went out the backstage door at a run.

"Arthur Pendragon! Come out here and face me like a man." Cenred yelled. I know your here. "Your sister led me right to you."

"Arthur, you can't go out there. Please Arthur!" Morgana pleaded.

Arthur pushed Morgana towards Merlin. "Get her out of here."

"Arthur, dont be stupid. Wait for the police." Merlin pulled Morgana out the backstage door with him.

Arthur went out into the club as soon as the door closed.

Elyan and Lance were standing in front of Gwen at the bar.

Arthur moved in front of them. "Elyan, you and Gwen need to leave."

"I'm trying but she won't leave." Elyan.

"I won't leave you here with him." Gwen grabbed Arthur's shoulder. "He has a gun."

"Lance, if you care for her at all, get Gwen out of here. Now!" Arthur took Gwens hand from his shoulder and kissed it. "Go."

Lance and Elyan each took an arm and pulled Gwen backstage.

"How very touching." Cenred pointed his gun at Arthur's chest. "I promised your sister that if she didn't marry me I'd kill you. So here I am to do the deed."

"Don't lie Cenred. You were always going to kill me." Arthur glared at him.

Cenred laughed.

The crowd scattered as Cenred took a step towards Arthur. Arthur grabbed the gun and the two men struggled. The gun went off with a BANG!

Gwen screamed from somewhere backstage. "ARTHUR!"


	14. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur proposed and Merlin wants another try.   
-  
**Prompt:** 372 Bingo Round 1, Romantic Holiday

**Part 13**

When the police arrived they found Cenred on the floor next to his gun. Arthur sat at a table with blood all over his shirt.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, Lord Uther Pendragon's son. That is Damien Cenred. He came here to kill me. We struggled for the gun and it went off.

The police turned over Cenreds body to identify him. The officer nodded. "Looks like he lost. You can go but we may have more questions later."

Arthur stood up and started to walk backstage to get his coat when the door opened. "Gwen and Morgana rushed to him."

I'm fine. This isn't my blood." Authur held them back. "Right now, I just want to get cleaned up."

Morgana and Gwen looked him up and down just to make sure.

Morgana looked at the body on the floor. "Good riddance."

Gwen looped her arm around Arthur's. "Let's get you back to the boarding house. Your going to need a stiff drink and a hot bath."

Arthur sighed and let them fuss over him. He understood that they were just worried for him.

Merlin met them at the back door. "We tried to keep them out here but you know how they are."

Arthur smiled. "Yes I do."

Two hours later, Merlin stood on the porch of the boarding house looking over at Morgana as she stared up at the stars.

"He could have killed you. Why didn't you just marry him?" Merlin asked.

"I almost did but every time I thought of my wedding day, I was walking up the aisle to you." Morgana turned to face him. "I should have never called it quits."

"I let you because I was afraid of how much I care for you." Merlin reached out and took her hand. "I'm up for a retry if you are."

Morgana nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. 

Inside, Arthur was sitting in the parlor with a large amount of whiskey in a coffee mug. He was exhausted and his head was spinning.

Gwen came in and sat next to him on the settee. "What are you thinking about?"

Arthur shrugged and took a sip of whiskey. "Nothing really. Just mad thoughts."

"Tell me." Gwen took his hand.

"It's just that we have a few days off while Madame cleans up the club. We should go on a romantic holiday. Just the two of us."

Gwen blushed. "I don't think Elyan would approve."

He would if we were married." Arthur set down his cup and took both of her hands in his. "Marry me Guinevere. Will you be my wife? Please say yes."

"I thought you would never ask." Gwen smiled. "Yes I'll marry you."

"We can do it tomorrow afternoon in the clerk's office." Arthur kissed her. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You're cut off." Gwen laughed.

"Right. So a night or two at a London hotel then." Arthur grinned. "Nothing fancy."

"Sounds lovely. I should go tell Elyan." Gwen caressed Arthurs cheek.

"Don't bother. I heard." Elyan leaned against the door jam. "Finally an end to all the longing looks and sighing. Merlin will be relieved to be rid of the distractions and so will I."

Arthur and Gwen smiled at each other. Their hearts beating as one in love.


End file.
